Malagassy
Malagassy (Southern Common: بغداد‎) is the capital of the Kingdom of Malagassy. With an estimated population between 250,000 and 500,000 it is the second largest city on The Southern Continent (after Nyasa City). Located along the Haverstad River, the city was founded in the 2nd century SA and became the capital of the Unified Cuthbert Consulate. Within a short time of its inception, Malagassy evolved into a significant cultural, commercial, and intellectual center for the Nyasa Civilization. This, in addition to housing several key cultural institutions, garnered the city a worldwide reputation as a "center of culture." The city was largely decimated at the hands of an army of rampaging Djinn in 1066, resulting in a decline that would linger through many centuries due to frequent plagues and multiple successive outsider attacks. In contemporary times the city has often faced severe infrastructural damage, most recently due to The Awakening in 1444 and the subsequent state of anarchy that has ruled since. The city, even before the awakening, was frequently subject to terrorist attacks and insurgency activities. It is the launch point for Coriander Highrun's massive casino pleasure boat, The Sirius, which sails down the Haverstad River to Port Nyasa. Government Malagassy is ruled by a Governor Caliph, '''currently occupied in a temporary fashion by Pelorite ruler Abbasid Shia. The government is nominally a constitutional republic, where the Caliphate rules in conjunction with the Pelorite Clerics according to the laws of The Forbidden. Since the death of the last Caliph, the rulership has been up in the air, and even offered as a reward for adventurers on Tanaki's Wall. Abbasid Shia is the son of the late Caliph and his first concubine. He has at least three hundred half-siblings. The city is home to the empire's first legion, which is quartered in the Jarhen District. It is also guarded by an army of mages and clerics who are housed in the Temple Mount. Locations Temple Mount In the middle of Malagassy, in the central square is the Temple Mount. The Temple is the residence of the caliph governor and his family. In the central part of the building is a green dome 70m high. Surrounding the temple is a waterside building, in which only the caliph governor can come riding on horseback. In addition, the temple is near other mansions and officer's residences. Near the '''Gate of El Oulfa there is a barracks which serves as the home for the guards. It is made of brick and marble. Ajyad District the Ajyad District, or central island, is the most densely populated area of the city. It is the location of the Temple Mount, the homes of the cities most powerful caliphs and clerics, and the primary Caliph's Haram. It is home of the Gare Oasis, a natural hot spring known for its healing waters. There is also the Hassani Docks, a now-abandoned dock complex now completely overrun by criminals and Vechnists. The primary crossings are the El Oulfa bridge and the Sudah Bridge '''both of which are tolled. Jabal District The southernmost district of Malagassy is the Jabal District, which is home to most of the city's lower castes. It is the location of the '''Grave of the Gods, an unholy site that used to be, from 200 to 700 SA, the city's royal graveyard. It has been in disuse since then, due to severe graverobbing and chronic undead infestation. The Jabal District is also home to Djinn Abybe, a hookah den dedicated to the pleasures of visiting djinn, either from the astral plane or from the T'nari Oasis. To the south of the Jabal District are the Fields of Hate, known as a famous battle site between Pelorites and Cuthbertians. Jarhen District The middle Jarhen District is a merchant district. It is the site of The Grand Pord, Malagassy's primary port on the Haverstad. It has a plurality of the city's inns, bars and taverns. It is also home to War-Stamp, the city's magic armory. Hijrah District The Hijrah District is a wealthy residential area. It is home to the Tayseer Bridge, one of the city's primary trade bridges. To the north of this district is the Cave of Delights, a djinn adventuring ground. Irbid Market Irbid Market is the dominant market of the city, and one of the city's busiest places for petty economy. It is the most fortified place outside the Temple Mount. It is connected to Ajyad Island by two bridges, the Irbid and the Ibid. To the north of the district are the Fields of Kuday, the largest privately owned unit of land in the world, currently owned by the Gloriosa Family. To the south is the Cave of Despair, a djinn adventure site of extreme difficulty and untold wealth. Nobody knows the exact location, because it must be opened by a magic scarab. It was most notibly opened by Galland the Lucky as part of his many adventures with the crew of the Windcaller. Lesser Islands The city's primary holy sites are located on the Pelor Towa to the north and the Cuthbert Towa to the south. These are forbidden holy sites protected by monks of each god's order. to the south are two islands, North and South Warpath. North Warpath contains several incredibly deep mines for coal and iron, that have since been abandoned due to a strange sickness among the miners. South Warpath is a rogue's den, and home to a set of illegal docks. Ben Msik to the north is a now largely abandoned island, which is primarily used as a waypoint for prisons destined for the Haverstad Bubble Prison. Category:Southern Continent Category:Cities Category:Locations